


The Buddy System.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The buddy system was created to keep the lads in tow. Sometimes it works, most of the time it doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Buddy System.

The gents loved them, they really did, but while out in public the lads were quite rambunctious. Michael was the least likely to cause havoc, much more mature than the younger men. Yet he could be easily convinced to join in with their antics, by a quick kiss from Ray or a pleading pout from Gavin. Thus, the buddy system was put in place. The lads hated it, insisting they were being treated like children - which Geoff kindly pointed out that that was how they acted. Each gent was paired with their own lad, sometimes they mixed it up, but they mostly stuck to their couples. Jack and Michael worked well together as Jack was the less patient of the older men and as previously mentioned, Michael tended to wreak less havoc. Ryan often allowed Ray to lead him around wherever they might be, opting to trust him and reigning in him when perhaps Ray got a little out of hand. Geoff, left with Gavin, was the less likely to be mature around his partner. Often, Jack and Ryan would remark he caused more trouble with Gavin than the lad could do on his own.

  
Today was no exception as Jack insisted they needed to get groceries and Ryan had mentioned that perhaps the buddy system would allow them to get it down faster. Everyone happily agreed, each parting at the entrance with a seperate list. Jack and Michael took care of the main supplies - not trusting their doting partners to do quite a good job.  
"What's first?" Michael asked curiously as he peered over Jack's shoulder. He'd been left in charge of their cart, casually strolling with it through the first few isles at the grocery store. Jack scanned his list for a moment, seemingly in thought as he tried to work out which item was closest. Eventually, he shrugged.  
"Let's start with the vegetables." Jack suggested and Michael dutifully nodded, turning the cart in the direction of said item. Jack followed, occasionally glancing at his list as he walked behind Michael. They worked dilligently - Jack reading off the list and Michael helpfully grabbing each item. With every one ticked off of their list, Michael passed Jack and claimed his 'prize' for collecting it, a quick peck on the lips.

  
Ray and Ryan worked just as well as a team, though Ray tended to get a little bit distracted.  
"I know the list says to get this detergent but look! This one smells like roses!" Ray squealed, shoving said bottle under Ryan's nose. Ryan sniffed appreciatively but he pushed the bottle back to Ray and nodded to the shelf it came from.  
"I know and it's lovely, honestly. But we have a list and we have to stick to it. Besides, I'm pretty sure there's a reason we get this detergent." Ryan said thoughtfully, faintly recalling Jack explaining that they mustn't get anything else because of something important that Ryan had nodded to earlier but forgotten now. Ray, it seemed, had not.  
"Stupid Michael and his sensitive skin." He grumbled, grumpily pushing the bottle back and reaching for the item on their list. Ryan chuckled at his attitude, shaking his head as Ray dumped it into their cart.  
"Oh hush, we'll check with Jack and maybe next time we'll get the rose one." Ryan reassured him, already making his way down the isle and towards their next item. Ray plodded unhappily behind.

  
Geoff and Gavin, simply put, were a disaster. Jack had specifically left them with the items that didn't matter much and yet they still managed to mess it up. Where Jack had scrawled one bag of chips, Geoff had fished a pen from his pocket and scribbled the number two over the top of it. Gavin giggled as he watched from his side.  
"There, Jack can't say we were going off list because clearly it's on the list!" Geoff said proudly, positively beaming at the congratulary clap from Gavin.  
"Great, Geoffey. Now what?" Gavin asked expectantly.  
"It says here that we need to get some plain white bread. But y'know what Gavvy?" Geoff asked, smiling coyly at his partner. Gavin feigned innocence.  
"What Geoff?" He asked, portraying confusion.  
"I think I misread. It says dutch crunch instead." Geoff said with a wink, already pushing their cart towards the bread isle. Gavin laughed, linking his arms with Geoff's.  
"This is top, Geoff. Do you think later we could get another cart and wrestle with pool noodles again?" Gavin questioned. Geoff chuckled, nodding eagerly. Shopping was fun.

  
They met at the entrance, Jack raising an eyebrow at the sight of Geoff and Gavin's cart and idly wondering why they had another one but otherwise saying nothing.  
"Right, has everyone got everything off of their list?" He asked, pointedly looking towards the two giggling men who quite obviously hadn't.  
"Yup. We almost ended up with two bottles of different detergent though." Ryan said absently, bringing a scowl to Ray's face as he remembered the rose scented soap.  
"What?" Michael quizzed, a ghostly itch arising on his skin as he recalled what happened when they bought the wrong brand.  
"We didn't, don't panic. Though it did smell amazing." Ray pouted, kicking at the floor. Jack sighed, pitying the man.  
"We'll check it out another time, I promise Ray." He said softly, turning to glare at Geoff and Gavin.  
"Did you two get anything from your list?" He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

  
The pair faked shock, looking first at each other and then to Jack as though they'd hurt him.  
"Rude, what makes you think we'd ever do such a thing?" Geoff gasped. Jack stared at the items in their cart.  
"None of that was on the list." He replied, frowning when he noticed a pool noodle tucked into the side.  
"What? They can go off list and I can't get any detergent?" Ray huffed, crossing his arms and grumbling when Ryan pulled him close and kissed his head.  
"But Jack," Gavin giggled as he pulled the crumpled paper from Geoff's fingers, "We didn't go off list!" He explained, handing said paper to the bearded man. Jack raised an eyebrow, frowning as he read Geoff's handwriting over his own. He rolled his eyes, supressing a smile when he saw Geoff try and contain his laughter by chewing on his lip.  
"Oh, obviously I've been mistaken. Here, take it back. Let's just pay and get out of here." Jack proposed, grinning when everyone cheered. Geoff winked at him, happily guiding his cart and Gavin towards the check out. Ryan bumped Jack's shoulder.  
"None of it was on the original list, was it?" He whispered. Jack shook his head.  
"Nope. I think you and I might have to return tomorrow."


End file.
